


One door closes, Another Opens

by Foxtrotbeastbot



Series: Cop and Baker [14]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot
Summary: Elise gets the surprise of her life when she finds out she's graduating early. However, this comes with a new set of fears and worries.
Series: Cop and Baker [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/451723
Kudos: 8





	One door closes, Another Opens

“And who can tell me what happened in the weeks following the Great Predator Wars of 1940?”

Elise tapped her pen on her notebook idly while her first period History teacher droned on, her eyes on the clock. She’d read all of this weeks ago, before the school year had even begun. She always read much farther ahead in the class. That way she could devote more time in the evening to helping her mother with the others.

A sudden knock came at the door, pausing Mr. Polosy in his lecture. The door opened and the Guidance Counselor, Mrs. Darner stepped in. The hedgehog cleared her throat with a prim cough.

“Sorry to interrupt your class Dimitri, but I need to borrow Elise Brush.”

“Yes Mrs. Darner.” Elise packed up her things as quietly as she could, not looking at the stares of her classmates. The deaf lioness who sat next to her signed,

_ Everything okay? _

Elise shrugged and signed back

_ Not sure. T-Y-L. _

“Mrs. Darner, is anything wrong?” she asked once they had reached the hall, the door firmly shut behind them. “Did my mother call?”

“No no dear, everything’s alright. I just needed to speak with you about your future. Would you mind giving me a lift?”

“Of course.” Elise bent low, allowing the prickly little woman to step onto her palm. The walk was brief, as the councillor kept her office closer to the higher graded students, seeing as they had more stress to require her services. Upon opening the door, Elise paused in shock to find not only the headmistress, but her Mother already seated in front of the large oak desk. Mistress Muhimu smiled warmly.

“You may relax Miss Brush, you’re not in trouble.”

Elise set Mrs. Darner on the desk gently, then took a seat next to Felicity. The vixen patted her child’s massive paw to comfort her.

“It’s all okay dear. Just relax.”

“Now Elise” Mrs. Darner said, ruffling through some papers. “Do you recall last week, when the school had you take the Advanced Placement Aptitude Test?”

“Yes.” Said Elise, confused. “First day of class. Did...Did the results come in?” Her heart started back flipping, despite her calm demeanor.

“Yes they did young lady, and I am very pleased with them.” Muhimu beamed, pulling a large envelope from the surface of the desk.

“I thought the test was only to see if I should be put in AP classes for my graduating year.”

“And they were. But these results....Elise, you don’t just qualify for advanced classes. These results scored you enough credits to graduate a year early.”

For a moment, the room was silent. Elise was sure that if she’d dropped one of Mrs. Darner’s quills, even on the carpet, she’d be able to hear it crystal clear.

“Headmistress...” Felicity broke the silence, licking her dry lips. “Does this mean that Elise....is she finished with high school?”

“It’s practically unprecedented, but yes. Congratulations Elise, you are officially a graduate. You’ll still have to attend the graduation ceremony next June, but there’s no point in making you attend classes you’re finished with.”

The rest of the zebra’s words faded to an odd, humming ring as the situation washed over Elise. She was done with school? She could focus on looking after the others for good? No more having to choose between homework and making sure her brothers and sister were fed so her mother could do the books? Maybe mother would teach HER to do the books now!

“Elise?”

The sound of her mother snapped the bear from her hurried thoughts.

“Er, yes mother?”

“Mrs. Darner was asking you about your college plans, honey.” Said Felicity gently. “Those applications you’ve been putting in?”

“Oh. I have applied to many schools, mostly in photography. None have replied yet. I do not think they will, with it being so early in the school year. But I can take this time to send school records, apply for scholarships and help mother with the shop.”

Mrs. Darner nodded approvingly.

“Very good, Miss Brush. You’ve got a wise head on your shoulders. Alright then, I think that’s everything of importance. Are there any other questions you want to ask?” she said, looking to Felicity and Elise in turn. Felicity’s tail was thumping as she lit up with a proud smile.

“No Ma’am.”

“No.” Elise replied quietly. Headmistress Muhimu nodded and opened the door for them.

“Then we’ll see you both at the ceremony in the summer. Have a good day, and again, congratulations.”

After a brief cleaning out of Elise’s locker (which was minimal as she’d barely had time to allow it to fill up like it usually did over the school year), Felicity drove them out of the parking lot, tapping the wheel excitedly.

“Honey, I am SO proud of you! You deserve a treat for this. I mean, no one in this family’s ever skipped straight to being a Grad! And you’re the first of my babies to formally graduate! Nothing against your older brother, but getting your GED online just isn’t the same as getting the robe and hat and-...Baby, you okay?” Elise was quietly twisting the plaid of her skirt and fiddling with the pin.

“Mother, I...I do not know how to feel. I was happy at first, but now...After high school, I must attend college. But there are no good photography schools in Zootopia.” She looked up, her eyes fearful. “If I go to college, I would have to leave home.”

“Oh sweetie, everyone leaves home eventually. I had to, Jack had to, and one day, so will Danny and Ellie.”

Elise groaned. That wasn’t the problem....

“Mother, when we get home, may I have a little while to myself?”

“Of course you can! And keep thinking about that reward you want. I’ll call your father. He’ll be so proud!”

Almost immediately once they got home, Elise raced to her room, plugging in her phone and hitting the muzzle time app to call Jack. It only took a few rings before the roo’s face came into view.

“Jack ‘ere. What’s up Kiddo?”

“Jack, do you remember the pledge we made when Mother took me in? I think I am about to break it and I do not know what to do!”

“Woah, woah! Leezy-bear, slow down and take a breath. Now what are you on about?”

In less than three minutes, Elise had related the events of that morning, her voice growing more and more worried.

“So, to sum up ‘ere.” Jack said, stroking his chin. “You’re graduatin’ a year ahead of time, and you’re worryin’ about leavin’ mum and the others behind? Elise, I love ya, but you’re bein’ a bit silly about this.”

“But Jack, when you left, you said I was the eldest. It was my job to keep the family together! To make sure we all had food and a roof overhead.”

“And ya did. Mum’s had the bakery for over a year now, yeah? That’s longer than any job she ever had when I was a joey. Has she ever missed a bill or been unable to get food?”

“...Nnnoooo.”

“Have ya had to get a job yourself to feed the smaller ones?”

“No, I have not.”

“And she’s marryin’ Bogo come spring, ain’t she? Is he helpin’ out with bills?”

“He never really has to... but he does anyway.” Elise sighed. “He says it is because we are a family and that is just what we do.”

“Point bein’, mum ain’t in danger of losin’ the house or any of you kids, yeah?” Jack lifted an eyebrow with a smirk

“No.”

“Then why worry? Look Elise, I know you’re scared. This is a big deal, but things ain’t like they used to be when we were little. CFS ain’t breathin’ down mum’s neck, the family is doin’ way better than we used to. If I’m bein’ honest....you bein’ worried is my fault too.”

“What? Jack, how is any of this on your shoulders?”

“You were 12, Leezy-bear! No little kid like that should be havin’ to worry about keepin’ food on the table and wardin’ off Cub Services. I left you and Danny with a huge burden and you two grew up thinkin’ you had to grow up quick instead of just bein’ kids.”

Elise paused. As much as she hated to agree, Jack was right. From the time she had first become a Brush, she’d taken on the role of protector and caregiver. She’d skipped out on parties and hanging out with her friends in order to look after her siblings. She’d never asked for anything specifically for herself because it felt selfish to do so with so many siblings and so little income.

“But....” she said quietly. “Is it not selfish to just leave them behind?”

“Elise, you’re allowed to be a little selfish. You can’t just live for Mum and the kids, you gotta live for YOU too.”

A muffled call sounded from behind Jack, the boomer looking over his shoulder to shout a reply.

“On my way Alice! Sorry Leezy-bear, but Alice needs my help with the tractor. You gonna be okay?”

“Yes. I will be fine Jack. Tell Alice hello for me.”

“Right. Love ya kiddo.”

“Love you Jack.” The call ended and Elise flopped onto her bed with a groan. Calling Jack had made her feel better, but she still felt....off.

Elise didn’t come out of her room for the rest of the morning.

She was still lying on her bed when a knock came at the door. Too heavy and too high set to be from her mother’s paws, Elise called

“Come in father.” The door opened and Bogo poked his great horned head in.

“Not even gonna ask how you knew it was me.” He chuckled lightly. “Felicity told me the news. Congratulations!”

“Thank you.” Elise sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. Bogo tilted his head.

“Something wrong? You don’t seem happy about this.”

“I am...and I am not.” Bogo gave a soft grunt, glancing at the foot of the bed.

“Mind if I sit?”

Elise nodded, waving her paw at the spot carelessly and Bogo sat in silence. This was something Elise appreciated in her stepfather to be; he understood that she was naturally a taciturn girl and he allowed her to be silent as long as she needed to collect her thoughts and put them to words. Most of her teachers tried to coax her into speaking more than she liked and even her own mother was guilty of it from time to time. But Bogo never pushed. He just let her be until she was ready to talk. Long silent minutes passed before Elise made a sound.

“I am afraid.”

Bogo’s ears flicked and he gazed at her levelly.

“Of?”

“Leaving home.” Said Elise. “What if I leave for college and the bakery fails? What if Danny gets into a fight and Cub and Foal Services tries to take the others away under the excuse that Mother is not raising them well? Who will look after them when mother is busy? When you are busy? What if I leave and I do not like school? I can barely interact with fellow students in my grade! How can I interact with adults?”

“Elise, sweetie, relax. Deep breath.” Bogo warned, watching the young ursine calm herself back down. It wasn’t easy to get her riled up, but once she was, she could wind up twisting her own mind into knots.

“I think...” she said after a few quiet moments passed. “I think my fear is based from what I have made of myself, both past and present.”

“Go on.”

“When I was a Korovna, I simply did as my parents said. I tried to be perfect so they would love me more, or at least show me that they cared for me at all. Then, when I became a Brush, I latched on to this ideal of the best daughter and sister possible and tried to live up to it, perhaps out of fear of rejection. For years, I have molded my personality around that ideal. I do not know how to be anyone other than Elise Brush; caretaker and responsible daughter.”

Bogo, who had been nodding along the whole time, finally spoke.

“So, you’ve been playing the part for so long, you’re scared to step out of the role and find out who you really are?”

Elise gave a nod.

“Well Kiddo, that’s kinda what college is all about. You leave most of your old life behind and start over. You’re not the top of the class, school hero anymore, or the wimpy nerd. You’re a blank canvas, ready to paint a whole new picture of yourself.”

“But what if I turn into someone I do not like? What if I grow distant? What if...” she paused and clutched at her arms. “What if being away from Mother makes me turn into someone like my birth parents? They are cold and hateful and snobbish and I do not want to become anything like them. Mother keeps me humble, whether she knows it or not.”

“I don’t think you’ll have that issue. You’re smart, Elise. Too smart to let yourself become someone you hate. And if you ever feel like you’re becoming callous or snobby, you can always call or video chat with us to help keep you grounded.”

The polar bear felt a sudden lightness in her chest. That’s right. She could always talk to her family, no matter how far off they were.

“I...believe I feel a little better, Father.”

“Good!” Bogo grunted, ruffling her snowy ears. “So, speaking of college, where were you planning to apply?”

“I have applied to the Zoo York Institute of Photography, Ryerson University, Rodchenko and...”

“And?”

“The European Academy of Fine Arts.” Elise winced. “But I very much doubt I will get into that one. They only accept the best of the best.”

“You never know. I’ve seen your grades, and you got straight A’s all last year. But you’ve got plenty of time to put in more applications. Ooh, that reminds me, did you ever decide what you want for your graduation present?”

“I do not believe I will ask for anything. Mother has enough to worry about with the shop and groceries and clothing for the others without adding on something for me. We simply cannot afford it.”

“Well, that depends.” Bogo smirked. “Do you think whatever present you pick is going to outspend my savings or my annual salary?” Elise goggled at him.

“Pardon?”

“Funny how you and Felicity seem to forget about our shared accounts. I’ve got plenty of money to get you something nice, even if it’s a touch on the pricey side. So, is there anything you’ve been aching to get?”

The young ursine froze for a moment, and then slowly lifted the corner of her mattress to pull out a tattered old copy of Snapshot, a popular photography magazine. Opening it to a dog eared page, she handed it over to Bogo. The page in question was an advertisement for a top of the line camera, featuring impressive clarity, four different zoom lenses and twice the shutter speed of the next leading competitor. It had been circled in ice blue highlighter and had a little note jotted down;  _ Ask Mother for this when we are rich. _

“I have been saving for that camera for ages, but I always wind up putting the money towards food or school supplies.” Elise mumbled, twiddling her claws shyly. “I was hoping to ask mother for it, but it is far out of our price range. I have contented myself with simply looking at the one at the store.”

Bogo nodded, memorizing the brand and model of the camera as well as its price. At 3,200, it was more expensive than Felicity would be able to afford on her own, but with his bank account added, it would be more than easy. Then, a gentle knock came from the door. Felicity was there, Will on her hip and a smile on her face.

“Sweetie, you hungry? I made you your favorite for lunch; a hot grilled cheese and a bowl of tomato soup.”

“Coming Mother.” Elise replied, moving to get up. Bogo stood as well.

“And once you eat, we’re going shopping.” Felicity and Elise both looked at him in surprise and he held up the issue of Snapshot. “You worked hard to get to this point, Elise, and you deserve a nice present. Besides, you’re going to need a portfolio if you want into your top choice of school. We’ll have you snapping pictures like a pro in no time!” The bull had almost no time to brace himself as 150 pounds of young polar bear and 40 pounds of fox latched onto him in a tight hug. He returned the embrace, then patted both his girls on the back.

“Well, come on now! The sooner we have our lunch, the sooner we can shop!”

~*~

It was almost three weeks later when the letters arrived. Now free from school, Elise had been spending her days wandering the neighborhood with her new camera, snapping shots of whatever she found pleasing; architecture, the changing leaves downtown, ice formations in Tundra Town, sunsets in Sahara Square or even just candid photos of the family. It was around 2 that day when she returned, footsore, tired and hungry, but pleased with her results. She'd gotten a marvelous snap of the sunlight filtering down through the mists of the Rainforest District and a sweet little old mole with kind eyes hidden amongst deep dimples had asked if he could have his picture taken. She was humming as she walked into the bakery, waving to Tulio. 

"Hello Tulio. How are things?"

"Booming, Elise. Your mom is in back making some croissants, and Bogo took Ellie to the Precinct for the afternoon." The panther smiled back, picking up a stack of mail from under the counter. "Mail came earlier. It looks like mostly bills and Danny got his monthly copy of Boxing 411."

"I will bring it upstairs." She held out her massive paw for the stack. "Oh, and one of those apple fritters, please. I am hungry."

Munching on her snack with one paw, Elise sorted through the mail with the other as she climbed the stairs to the apartment.

"Danny's subscription, bill, bill, letter, junk, junk, bill...what the?" Her eyes widened as she looked at the last three envelopes in the stack. Each was very official looking and addressed to her! Knees weak, she quickly took a seat at the table. She slit open the first envelope from Zoo York with a shaking claw, hardly daring to breathe as she unfolded the paper.

"Dear Ms. Brush," she read quietly. "We regret to inform you that your application has been denied..." She didn't read further, tossing the letter on the table with a sigh. While the Zoo York institute wasn't her first choice in school, the rejection still stung. Elise looked to the other two envelopes and felt her ears fall. What if she got rejected from them too?

"Come on Elise, you are a Brush. You are no cowardly cub, sniveling in fear of bits of paper!" She scolded herself, grabbing the Ryerson envelope and tearing it open. "Dear Ms. Brush, we have reviewed your application and…" her heart sank again. "Cannot offer you a place in our program at this time. Damn…"

The envelope was tossed on top of the first and the ursine sat for a moment with her head in her paws. The last envelope was made of a finer paper than the others and bore the crest of the best art school in Europe. The first two schools had rejected her...her backups had failed! If this one bombed too...she didn't know what she'd do. She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, snatching the letter and blindly ripping it open. She almost couldn't bear to look! Slowly, her paws trembling worse than ever, she unfolded the paper. It felt thicker than the others, like there were multiple pages. Finally, she opened her eyes, peeking at the heading of the letter.

"Dear Ms. Brush,

We have reviewed your letter of application and…"

Downstairs in the bakery, both customers and owner jumped at the high pitched shriek that came from above. Tulio and Felicity looked at each other as heavy steps came thundering down the stairs.

"MOTHER! I am in! I am in, I am in, I. Am. Iiiiin!!!!" Elise barreled through the door to the kitchen, brandishing her acceptance letter and stumbling in her haste. Felicity held her paws up, stopping the bear in her tracks.

"Elise, calm down and take a breath. Now, what are you shouting about?"

"I have been accepted into the European Academy of Fine Arts! For next fall! I am going to college!!!" She thrust her letter forward, bouncing in her toes with undisguised glee.

For a moment, it looked as though someone had clocked the vixen over the head, her eyes staring blankly and her jaw slack. Then her lips turned upwards and she launched herself at her daughter, shouting

"You're going to college! My baby is going to college! You did it!"

At the door, an old lioness with greying fur smiled and turned to her husband.

"Hear that Fred? Elise got into college."

"Good for her. That girl certainly earned it." Mr. Gunderson nodded, clapping his paws eagerly. "Well done Elise! Bravo!"

Other customers joined in, clapping happily. Most of them were long time patrons who had been buying from Felicity for years, since her first sidewalk bake sale as a new mother. They knew each of Felicity's children well, reveling in their accomplishments. In one of the large tables by the corner, a polar bear with almond shaped eyes gave a sad smile and clapped quietly for a moment before standing and leaving the shop, passed by Bogo, Ellie and Danny.

"Hey, what's all the noise?" Danny called over the crowd of mammals now gathering to congratulate Elise. Felicity wended her way through the mass of bodies, grinning like a fool.

"Martin, Danny! You made it just in time to hear the big news! Elise got into her top school! Our baby's going to college next fall!"

"I knew she'd get in." Said Bogo, lifting his chin proudly. Danny grinned and rushed over to clap Elise on the back. Felicity, still beaming, signalled for Bogo to lift her up. Once seated on his broad shoulder, she called to the crowd

"Everybody gets a free cupcake to celebrate! But after that, we'll be closing early so our family can go to dinner!"


End file.
